Harvesting
Harvesting is the collection of raw ores, minerals, and woods from the environment. It is the most important skill in Eternal Lands II, because all other skills require either these raw minerals or items made from them. As Harvesting levels increase, players can identify and collect stronger and rarer materials, which reward much more experience for each harvest. The four main types of harvestables are; metallic ores like iron and gold, minerals like emeralds and sapphires, woods like yew and maple, and crops like wheat and pumpkins. Almost all of the materials that can be harvested require a tool. All tools can be purchased at tool shops around the map for a high price, or made by the player using the Manufacturing skill. There are many different types, or grades, of tools available. Each grade is named after the metal the tool is made from. High level materials must be harvested with only high grade tools, which require extra harvesting levels to wield. For example, a steel pickaxe can mine every ore or mineral up to platnium, but a harvesting level of 20 is required to wield this item. The same goes for axes (for chopping logs), hoes (for reaping plants), and work gloves (for retrieving posionous plants). All tools have a chance to break, which replaces the item with a bar of the metal broken. This chance is higher in lower grade tools. Certain special tools break after a set amount of uses. While harvesting, players have a small chance of activating minievents, short scenarios that can deal damage, start a quest, or reward the player with a special item, like a new pickaxe, rare mineral, rare ore, or a note. The possible minievents change depending on which tool is being used. Pickaxes, hoes, and axes all have different designated events. The type of events also can change depending on the location. In some high level areas, minievents can also unleash dangerous monsters, evil spirits, or ancient relics according to the area's lore. Other area-specific minievents can special reward items, some that can not be recieved any other way. These reward items can range from a mere bag of coins, to an ancient, powerful spellbook once owned by the strongest mage in the land. Minievents add suprise and flavor to the harvesting system. Tips for Harvesting *The harvesting skill is more useful if used in conjunction with the Manufacturing or Fletching skills. *If harvesting in high danger areas, be sure to bring along weapons and armor. This is in case a monster is either unleashed from the harvestable or wanders to your location. Pay attention in these areas! *If using a low grade tool, be sure to bring extras, so you won't have to return to storage if your tool breaks. *Sometimes harvesting the highest level object available isn't the best way to quickly train. Look at how much experience you are earning to make sure your getting the most experience possible. *In certain locations, the possible rewards from minievents is more valuable than the harvestable itself. *Your chance of non-combat minievents does not change depending on your harvesting level. *Special Pickaxes are best used on higher level materials. *Don't bring your best pick to an area if you can't handle the enemies there. ''* Remember that this chart does not include the names and requirements of special tools, the graph for special tools is shown in the page titled "Special Tools".''